My Bonding Obsession
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Inuyasha is a Inudemon . Come see what the human side has to fight his demon side against,the devious ways he desires to rapture Kagome whether she wants to or not.This story is rated M for now but will have to redirect for further chapters ...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My Bonding Obsession

Chapter One Keeping You In My Sights:

Lustful Desires Of A Hanyou:

By Inuyashas Youkai

*I do not own Inuyasha ,nor am affiliated with any entity of it's creation or production .No

copyright infringement is intended.I only intend to play out my own dark imaginings in my

quest to keep Inuyasha alive!

A lone flame flickering through the darkness ,greeting the sleeping shadows ,well except for one .The isolated inseparable companion of a hanyou, lustfully fantasizing about the woman below, adorning green and white .The greedy need to conquer and dominate the woman that has infiltrated his heart, mind , soul ,and in his hopes soon she will take his body. The hanyou 's thoughts of the woman's searing lips trailing from his lips, and wrapping around his shaft to his groin, burned him with desire. When this dream comes to life is when Inuyasha would take the woman known as Kagome captive.

This fantasy trapt him with fury , influenced by the way that woman teased ,knowingly or not. For now Inuyasha would require the use of his hand ,accompanied by the vivid images that the Miko influenced in him, and his hardened cock, but soon this will change. Masturbating to Kagome's imagined pleasant ministrations ,helped keep his sex -starved beast at bay,but only just. Kagome will pay for the sweet torture that she has inflicted upon him,just in being Kagome. Deep down Inuyasha could see the slight arousing darkness that was hidden in her purity ,Kagome gave it away ,with her heated stares ,and the craving pout in her smile. The hanyou knew she had a healthy sexual appetite and in his mind ,he himself would be the the only one who'd be able to quench the salacious abandon,quivering for release.

As she attempted to lure him to his temptation to bound her ,to capture the prey he now saw her ,Inuyasha held the reins of his control, but not for time she pinned him in the dirt with the power she held over him,and the taunting way she spoke the words to pull him,right where she wanted him. There were other factors too besides the obvious purposeful, mocking of his desires, with just her disobeying attention that she bestowed on his distasteful thoughts of his rival only tormented him more ,frozen on her accord at her feet. Every night it was the same, after everyone had gone to sleep, was the only time that Inuyasha could make the delightfully, evil intentions ,brewing in him for her ,to play themselves out. Nobody knew that when he disappeared into the darkened cover of the happenings beyond the shrowd of leaves. In his contradicting thoughts ,Inuyasha mused that Kagome likely guessed that he was engrossed in a tryst with Kikyo.

Contrare to that train of thought ,only Kagome brought out the wild sexual perversion that raged through his blood ,enough to send him to his knees to beg her to allow him to ravage her. Though his pride and the very nature of his demonic beast,crashed repeatedly against the cage ,to be again unchained from the prison ,and to be allowed to steal the innocense of her's that he deemed as his. Sometimes the will to keep his restraint was harder from day to day,depending on what and how much his wench would stew . As time would pass, his plan to take her as his captive mate only gotten more sinister, as the leash holding him taunt to obey became freyed. When she would take off to her own time without her physically being there to show off her demanding prowess. Inuyasha although somewhat peaved of her distance from him ,her master ,the one who would soon control and answer to her every need,those times he spent in healing solice to his need.

Today was no exception,they were traveling towards a rumor of another jewel shard ,when another of Kagome's potential suitors would present them self ,only to revel in his particular one would always enjoy the maddening distress, advances toward Kagome brought forth from within him ,Damn Kouga! Kagome would play nice to Kouga and punish him ,her protector for saying to the wolf what needed to be said . Though maybe Inuyashas way would be harsh ,but Kouga was'nt getting any clue from the words coming from his Kagome,only mistaken from the kindness of them .At times Inuyasha's sharpened fangs and commanding lips were so close to where he where he felt the strongest need, to drive them into her soft and supple flesh , to tear the the skin that would soon bear his mark ,and to drink the sweet delectable crimson wine that would flow from saddistic that may sound,didn't pay him no mind, for Inuyasha was a demon .Regardless if only part if only part ,because it was that part of him hungered for her blood. The human part wanted to love her and his demon counterpart only treasured the benefits of devouring her.

In their travels ,Inuyasha had come across things in going to both times,was collecting and hoarding and waiting till the time soon came. Many implements of war only posing the willingness to inflict his retribution,that sought to indulge him ,to bringing forth her moans and her cries in result of the attack he would inflict on her ..To his growing madness ,he knew within himself, Inuyashas could'nt hold out for much with the coming season of mating . In addition to the constant reminder of the visual of his toys that he would use, hidden within the branches of his favorite tree , where he slept. Inuyasha knew Kagome had feelings for him,at least at one point he had a idea,but he was unsure of how far if still existent ,that those feelings went. Especially lately, when the constant interruptions of past loves and present suitors ,while their closeness remained ,their relationship was somehow altered ,or seemed to be. Though maybe it might be his small remaining self loathing that it appeared this way.

The hanyou knew with the mating season ,that Inuyasha would begin to let things slip, words and actions that were somewhat out of point of time was known for demons as the courting period,it was the only time out of the demons control ,that they would sweetly prove themselves to their chosen. The behavior would certainly make the others suspicious,he knew,and especially to the chosen mate,in this case would be ,the unsuspecting Kagome. Inuyasha would sometimes manically smirk and cackle ,in response to the possible reactions he might receive,and knowing there was nothing to stop it once it was started. Sudden death would be the only outcome to the outsiders who would deem themselves honorable, and worthy cause to interrupt the sacred ritual of mating among demons. This somewhat scared the hanyou because he knew how their friends cared about Kagome as he did ,and if they felt that she was in some kind of danger,they might interfere. Inuyasha didn't want that end results to come to pass,so to prepare them,Inuyasha decided to warn them in making his courting known to them,and hoping they would know to stay away when the time came.

The time came when Kagome was happily returning to the Feudal Era, with the words explaining that this time marked her spring break ,whatever that meant. Later finding that for two weeks Kagome wasn't required to show up in her time to take those stupid tests,because spring break was the begining of spring. I guess now thinking back this also would make it the beginning of courtship for him and Kagome and lucky Inuyasha ,for he can now have her all to himself for two weeks of it ,well almost. For Inuyasha,this would be his first mating season ,since the first one when he became of the age of maturity he was pinned to the had filled him in on some of the traditions but also made a point known that most of it was Instinctual The preparations were mostly gathering simular to the Omiai,in typical ancient asian cultures. Though in this case instead of having an outside matchmaker ,for demons or hanyous ,especially Inu's,typically it is this Inu that takes this task. In a way speaking ,this ritual of Reikon Hanryo ,the journey to soul mate .Kagome would represent his Kokoro (my heart ,my soul),as Inuyasha is her Shinzou-chi Hongosha-Rei (Hearts blood ,souls guardian),together we meet as one. Tamashii No Tomo In the end we will be soul mates or Damashii-Ichii ( One Spirit or soul)

The Rite Of Passage "Watashii No Eranda-Mono "(My Chosen),begins the first day of spring ,where the intended mate will recieve gifts symbolizing his affections and need .The Yin (Kagome,darkness) and the Yang (Inuyasha,light)together as mates will achieve perfect balance to one soul, apart will only be chaos. Though this journey to prove his worthiness of her intended will be difficult for one she is female from another time and two she's human. Before the sun rises beginning on the first day the alpha male must place one gift to the beta female before she wakes and again when she sleeps, when the sun goes down. Outside those times,Inuyasha must publicly and privately court Kagome , in attempts to meet Kagome's naien (Inner flame) and to show her he must still protect her ,continue with the defeat of Naraku and ,shelter her with himself and with a house,built by the time Inuyasha claims her. Lastly Inuyasha must get the approval of both remaining kin on both sides for consent and the while keeping his overwhelming and surging lust from taking control over himself to capture his prey .That alone was a great feat because his will to restrain was wearing quite thin.

The **First Day** on her pillow ,in the morning a hydrangea , laying on a bed of grass,awaited her awaking .There was a rolled up scroll resting on top .It opened up to read:

**I leave this hydrangea ;offering my apologies**

**and this bed of grass; my submission to you**

**Inuyasha **

At Nightfall it was the same,but before Kagome tucked in at night,waiting for her on her pillow: It included the same scroll looking inside ,finding this:

'**I bestow onto you :my dear friend this crane:my neverending loyalty**

and this bloom of jade as a symbol of our friendship

Sleep well Kagome,'

Inuyasha

Inuyasha retreated to the treetop of Goshinboku ,where he watched the odd expressions in response to the gift and the sudden change in his manner. The hanyou thought over the day's events with Kagome even though it was nothing special, together we went to her home and spent time there. Inuyasha thought it must've taken her by surprise ,because of her reaction was of pure and utter shock,for a Kagome was happy ,and her excited pyre shown through her chocolate eyes,looking back at him in odd time she had gotten little notes attached with small gifts,expressing the things Inuyasha could'nt find the words to be spoken aloud.

**Day 3**** ' A Day doesn't go by that I don't**

**think about you **

**I give you my promise to the**

**until I can share with you**

**the answers you seek..'**

**Inuyasha**

**Sunrise**

**1.****(A clover on her pillow )~A promise**

**2.(one butterfly released overhead) ~when love's far away**

**3.(White and purple lilac petals on her mat )~First emotions of love and purity**

**Dusk**

**1.****(Two dragonflies mating on the patch of grass) ~ love **

**2.(Whiskers of the Koi Fish)~ Strength ,Courage**

**3.( Rhondite stone)eternal bond and protection**

**Day 4 ****'I wonder what your thinking ...Do you dream of me ?**

**You must think it's stange for me to let you see...**

**To truly find me ,and soon know what will soon be...' **

**Inuyasha **

**Sunrise**

**1.(Bud of a Lotus) ~Enlightenment**

**2.(Stem of Azalea) Passion**

**3.(Turtle scales)Longevity**

**Dusk**

**1.****(Six Layer Kimono) ~ lifebond **

**2.(Inro Box of the Japanese mermaid ,Ningyo)~Cried pearls,taking away the pain of those who look on her.**

**3.(Six dragon scales ) ~Twin flames of love,lust,heart,soul,and body**

**Day 5 ****' As the days grow short and the nights grow longer I feel us growing **

**stronger If I told you now would you hide ?If I showed you now would **

**run?If you only knew what would you do?'**

**Inuyasha**

**This time during morning the hanyou left a single sachet clasping it **

**into her delicate hand with the scroll secured in a knot of it's golden**

**ties.**

**It's contents:**

**~ Dried Flower petals Potpourri~**

**Arbrutus~your the only one I love**

**Mallow ~consumed with love for you**

**Poppy~pleasure**

**Rue ~regret for taking so long to claim you and causing you pain**

**Red Tulip ~My Declaration of love you**

**Viscaria~Invitation**

**Heliotrope~Devotion to you**

**Jonquil~My humble plea for you to return my affections**

**Day 6 ****' Now that you see the path to my soul ,I only hope that on the way into **

**my eyes of gold that you also see me. I do not hide nor run from you .I **

**can no longer deny what it is that I feel for you. When we do nothing **

**thru the mountainside ,breaking from our quest ,I can do nothing but **

**sigh with pure contentment with you by my side. If I were to ask you **

**you stay with me ,would you? '**

**Inuyasha**

**Sunrise~**** 'Spend the day with me?'**

**1.****Bento box filled with assorted food**

** 2. **Parosol ** umbrella**

**Dusk**

**Yukata~ Nightwear**

** Kimono and Hikama's made with the fur of the fire rat with **

**undershirt~for protection**

**Day 7**** 'In our time together ,I only hope that you see how truly you mean to**

**me Kagome ,my love you have broken down the walls around my heart**

**and thawing the ice around it. Among others more importantly you have **

**taught me how to live life and now I want to build one with you to share **

**it with. Would you allow me to? If I asked you to be my mate what would **

**say?Please don't deny me now for I am nothing without you.'**

**Inuyasha**

**Sunrise**

**1.**Katana no Tengen Jigoku; Sword of Heaven and Hell** ~Which was created **

**with the combined Katana's of S'ounga ,and Tenseiga ,with the added **

**fang from Inuyasha~**

**Dusk**

** Bijin pack~A sex toy made stem of a Giant Elephant plant and used to fit over the penis ,with natural chemicals by the plant . **

**Day 8**** ' My Intentions are simple ; You ...**

**To have you ,Kagome **

**For you I will wait an eternity,**

**but I would rather share forever with you**

**My love and desire for you grows with each passing day**

**I long to have you in every way **

**For that I open to you my soul **

**So that I can prove to thee that it's you**

**It has always been you...**

**For every time when you wake come find me**

**I have so much more to show you' **

**Inuyasha **

**Sunrise**

** Kankon Soshai~death and marriage manual**

** Sakura Blosoms~meaning beauty**

**Kanzashi~ hair decoration**

**Fudoshi~loin cloth**

**Geta~ sandel or clog**

**Dusk**

** Toyukuni Shunga~Woodblock sex picture book**

** Asanawa~natural fiber robe**

** Take(bamboo)**

** Silk Kimono adorned darari and furi (Dangling Obi and pocketed**

**sleeves that dangle all the way to the ground)**

** Matching Haori**

** Red Nagajuban~under kimono**

**Today ,Inuyasha had to return to Kagome's time to get an audience with her family. If it weren't for Sesshomeru's and Myoga's influence he would've had this done with all the formalities but in the end they were right ,this way was more respective to the parties involved. Kagome,he supposed needed the much missed girl time so Inuyasha left Kagome with Sango with the others and Sesshomeru keeping was strange, his brother normally wouldn't have given a rat's ass ,but let Sesshomeru mate with his ward Rin ,and kami forbid Inuyasha sought his mate in Kagome,all hell broke ,now Sesshomeru was very much up his ass,but he felt maybe both him and Kagome could gain some insight on the path they're were about to take because he had already taken it.**

**Kagome's first reactions to everything were none too surprising,not that the hanyou knew exactly what would happen but had a gut was shocked at first, Kagome honestly didn't have any clue ,but I guess that would be his own fault as a result of over over the years Kagome had to had noticed the change in us. I did. I remember she had alot of questions,about everything but she seemed a little scared but happy,Inuyasha back, Sesshomeru was searching for Kohaku ,Naraku's acquired servant,when Inuyasha had the pleasure of running into his older the time Inuyasha was indeed fighting his inner demons and losing to them,allowing his transformed demon self to take what it most . overpowering scent of demonic destruction lured Sesshomeru to Inuyasha surprisingly while he was lost to his selfish demonic self willing to pounce on the object of his desire and infatuation,damning the consequences without remorse. If Sesshomeru didn't intervene at the time Inuyasha's transformation if not intervened would've been regardless of the girls will to do so or not ,it would've had it's mate.**

**Sesshomeru's constant want to keep there father's lineage clean, even through his half breed brother's old taint was a issue, until it was later accepted. The eldest of the brother's couldn't allow this treacherous way of taking a mate, because of their high place in the democratic society among demons ,demanded respect . When Sesshomeru saw the lusted state that Inuyasha's tranformation had taken form and demanded,he took action. Once the hanyou leapt to pounce on the unsuspecting girl below,Sesshomeru leapt to deter his path of lust. The result of the elder knocking him off of the high branch that the youngest brother was on in mid -flight,sent Inuyasha soaring into another,splintering a tree before plummeting to the ground.**

**The sight of the earlier charade was quite humorous to onlookers ,as the rest of the camp's occupants woke to the sight of a disgruntled,and dazed hanyou with a slight case of vertigo and was heavily drueling.**

**Inuyasha continued as he stumbled to stand dizzily walking like a drunkered by loads of sake, and mumbling something about nosy brother's and teasing wenches. Of course this was after the stubborn demon of what combined to make the hanyou's form stepped to stand in front of the miko ,now awoken from the ruckus and standing in dubious shock though somewhat humored by the situation. Nuzzling her neck,once Inuyasha had her in his tight hold ,emitting a ferocious growl. Before things had gotten out of hand ,sensing the miko's nervousness to the hanyou's actions,Sesshomeru clonked him with his fist to the head rendering him unconscious. Later ,while watching the suspected motions of the hardheaded collapsed hanyou, Sesshomeru took the time to explain to the miko .The others overheard slightly and gave their motions of concern and suggestions to thwart the horny hanyou's Sesshomeru did explain to them that the present situation wouldn't disappear until Inuyasha's demon would get what it sought, only procrastinated for a time and a very short one indeed. He also warned them that timing was of the essence when it came to stopping what was inevitable until the miko felt she was if attempted while things were already set into motion would be proved dire for the person who was attempting it,instant death.**

**For how long Sesshomeru and the others could keep up this charade no one would be sure,until the Miko felt more at ease with the unavoidable turn of events. Though once it had ,no one could lessen the extreme violent ways that this event would take place. This fact had to do with the relentless acts of delaying what was already marked to be so: Inuyasha would have Kagome as his mate, in such a way to please his every desire to love and devour her very being as his own.**

**As the courting had already begun before anyone new even to themselves, and Inuyasha's recently patterned change of behavior ,shadowing the showering of gifts was only proved to lure her to the just spot ,Inuyasha demanded as a whole to be. The close vicinity within his grasp and fangs reach to mark her as his,was his ultimate goal and everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he had it.**

**To Be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

My Bonding Obsessions

Chapter Two Painful Realizations

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was deep into the night when Inuyasha returned from Kagome's time for her families out of the well lips to stand outside near the well's ledge when he saw it. In the darkened sky into the short distance of where he stood were Kikyo's soul collectors and within it ,now growing strongly ,blowing past his nose was Kagome distinct scent ,and if he smelled correctly she was injured. When the blood hit his nostrils ,his demon stirred violently against his chest for demanding its release to save and to protect it's mate .

Inuyasha had quickly stomped through the trees ,pushing through the green leafy camouflage to head towards the location of where his injured mate was kept against her will. When he had gotten there it appeared to be only Kagome tightly wrapped with the soul collectors and pinned against the tree ,with blood flowing slowly from oddly placed wounds. In the hanyous distraught haze , he didn't realize until it was too late. Upon pulling his thought to be mate from her temporary prison and tightly holding her within his embrace,the image faded and left Kikyo in her place.

Already in a heated lip lock with the one whom he thought was his mate and feeling his demon yelling within side him in allowed his eyes to open in seeing what had made his demon side react the way it did,the hanyou himself had grown furious. In his growing anger lingered a tad of fear,not only of the intentions that Kikyo would attempt but what if his past love pushed hard enough in the end .What would his demon would do to prevent it. Kikyo's soul collectors went to entwine with them both ,while Kikyo allowed the passage to hell emerge and open.

Tightly within her hold Inuyasha fought within it to stop ,now knowing her intentions,Kikyo was planning to take him to hell with her without waiting for the end of Naraku. Soon Kikyo had taken him in her spell ,deeping the kiss ,while he could only stay still frozen with no control of his body. Now feeling desperate fear in the concept of abandoning his mate, knowing what would happen to her if he had left ,and accepted the fate that Kikyo was bestowing on him. Inuyasha in defeat recoiled his human counterpart and unleashed the demon within himself feeling his claws burning with intent and his eyes growing cold with crimson. Inuyasha summoned his mate to assist him, while fighting to remove himself away from her,now that he removed his lips far away from hers.

"Kagome" Inuyasha softly whispered within his mind

It was late and Kagome awoke with a start,a soft whisper of her name flooded within her mind . Looking around but found nothing, each of her friends all lulled to sleep with the exception of one .Inuyasha . Turning up towards the sky to admire the stars happily twinkling in the dark expanse ,and passing off what she heard was apart of her imagination. Inuyasha was most likely with Kikyo ,although it was against what Kagome was explained by Sesshomeru that she was Inuyasha's intended, but with the past always lurking within here mind,and made it kinda hard to accept.

The husky whisper again rang through her mind, sending goosebumps up her trembling form. The girl moved to turn and in the distance Kagome saw Kikyo's soul collectors to one central spot ,from where they were .The voice groaned louder this time ,repeated itself and was more ferally demanding ,desperate.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitantly questioned.

"Yea who else were you expecting stupid?Took you long enough!" Inuyasha hissed louder than he intended

"Where are you? I can't see you!" Kagome sassily retorted

"Follow my voice Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

A Moment passed where time stood still , for some reason Kagome's chest constricted and her mind filled with dread. The Miko had a hunch the location where the voice would lead and for some reason ,deep down felt it had to involve Kikyo. The hanyou felt Kagome's hesitant fear within the connection with her,shaking his head for her denseness in thinking ,Inuyasha began to rouse her once more.

'Why must he do this ,doesn't Inuyasha know how much this hurts to see them together' Kagome thought

"Are you coming ?" Inuyasha stated sweetly this time while trying to escape the barrier that Kikyo formed around them after he effectively pushed her off of him.

"Why,do you want me to be here like this, when it hurts me to see you together .." Kagome defeatedly replied

"Silly Wench , haven't you been listening what I've said .I want you to come and help me ..I need my mate and because my mate is you I am asking you to come and help me remove this god damn barrier and get me the fuck away from this fucking bitch before I tear her to shreds in her attempts to take me from you into hell!" Inuyasha seethed

"I am coming Inuyasha !" Kagome sighed

" Please hurry mate!" Inuyasha groaned

Kagome lifted herself to stand with her bow and arrows at the ready firmly against her side. Swiftly walking in her mate prior footsteps until she reached and confronted by her worst seemingly reoccuring nightmare. Inuyasha was tightly holding Kikyo in a loving embrace,and both of them were locked in a steamy kiss. Feeling her heart break into pieces and the air in her lungs escaping her ,leaving her chest constrict painfully ,and as she fell to her knees on the ground. Looking from the barrier wondering why she hadn't moved to strike the arrow from the bow to dissolve the barrier. Inuyasha was to say only slightly confused why his mate hadn't made a move from the spot on the ground.

Lifting his eyes to look into hers,the pained expression in them explained it all ,while flooring him. Something about this barrier of Kikyo's didn't seem like it appeared to be, if it caused his mate to react the way she was . To see him vilely growling at the woman, who was at the moment fearfully forcing herself away from his demonic visage,and into the wall wasn't something that Inuyasha thought would get that response from his mate. Finally clicking within him suddenly as to what it might be ,Inuyasha sighed painfully as what that meant to his mate and pained him. Kagome was seeing not what was really going on, but a illusion of what she was haunted with for Buddha knows how long,and it was of the time earlier in their relationship when Inuyasha himself would would meet in secret trysts with his past love. Immediately guessing this Inuyasha closed his eyes and sought to sooth and confide in his distraught mate.

"Kagome, what you see isn't what is ,now please tear this damn barrier down and I will fix this !" Inuyasha said pleadingly

With half doubt and determination Kagome stood weakly on her wobbly feet and poised the bow ,aiming it at the barrier before letting it fly . Filling the arrow with all that she had within her,letting it go to soar, screamingly with the powerful trail behind and in it seeing that the barrier was destroyed. Kagome allowed herself to fall from her partially collapsed form on the ground upon her hands and knees, and into one thrown to the ground from her fall . In the ending moments Kagome gave into her unconsciousness, the second the barrier was destroyed, releasing the hanyous wrath upon the other one still standing. Kikyo. Indeed ,now she would face the pissed off demon for tricking him,in result injuring his mate,and soon she would know her mistake without the human male within him to stop him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

My Bonding Obsessions

Chapter Three Altercations

By Inuyashas Youkai

Arriving to the location that he felt the sudden chill that often came with his brother's transformations,Sesshomeru came upon a deadly sight .Hovering over his haphazardly thrown to be mate, his brother ,Inuyasha seethenly growled at the presence hovering over in a nearby Tree . frozen still in place and not able to attack the one posing the threat against his mate ,Inuyasha seemed to be apparently conflicted. Quietly observing the scene currently being played out in front of him,Sesshomeru deducted that even though Inuyasha's demon had already claimed the miko currently injured as his mate ,his human heart still remained torn between them.

Stepping forward quickly within a flash of white and silver Sesshomeru ,in a blur of red mixing into the mix ,as he took the injured miko and disappeared away from the chaos, into the darkness. Dangerously angered the hanyou, the eldest felt his brother's aura turn from one that was franticaly protective to one that was deadly. While taking the miko back to the village to be seen by Kaede before proceeding back with her to his castle until such time it wasn't posing a threat to the one needed to assist putting a end to Naraku. Kaede looked at the girl while Sesshomeru left to see that of his pathetic half brother didn't do something stupid,to matters worse.

On the way a rather curious but familiar scent drifted past his nose,passing him from behind ,camouflaged in the miko's scent of sakura and honey.A spicy cinnamon now laced itself within it ,twisting with ferocious heat and demanding essence ,now getting stronger with a heady musk,summoning her master who chose her and to submit to comply with her body's quivering demand. Sesshomeru ,only able within his inner strength, chose to ignore the miko's plead ,and knowing that lesser demons and one's that like his brother would not be allowed was because of their diminished heritage, and now posed a threat to the woman left in the elder miko's care, so Sesshomeru returned in the direction from which he came.

"Shit!"Sesshomeru seethed ,running back towards the village

Coming through the trees and stepping into the village ,Sesshomeru was confronted with a situation of crowd's of demons rushing to their death's to succumb to the luscious perfume,to devour the unmarked miko,at her to the center of it all to stand next to his brother,Inuyasha with Kikyo hovering nearby to fight off the merging herds of hungry demons .Kouga called as well to her summon,instead fought alongside Inuyasha and Sesshomeru ,while Sango and Miroku made way to escape with the miko on Kirara. Upon Sesshomeru's silent request to the stubborn couple to take the unconscious lure to his territory unknown to his brother by Jaken.

Inuyasha only discovering her disappearance, noticing that after the battle with the threat of taking his mate finally died down ,and it waseither by death or by stepping down heeding her mate's demands. Though by that time Sesshomeru had already made his way to turn and head back to the west,into his territory. Rushing with unknown fierceness, even surprising Sesshomeru to that it was acquired in his brother's possession,Inuyasha quickly made way to gain the eldest 's attention. In a brisk, not so friendly attempt to overthrow Sesshomeru's stance ,almost succeeding the hanyou butted with his body into the unsuspecting demon lord.

"Mate! Where is my mate, Sesshomeru? Inuyasha demanded

" This Sesshomeru will not be spoken to as this from the likes of brother ,you spirit's torn between two ,with that you cannot successfully take on a mate in your current condition .Fix it! Until then know that the miko will be attended to where she is currently placed under my protection,and that is where she will STAY!" Sesshomeru boredly admitted while making no efforts to pause in his current trek and speaking to his twit of a relation.

Inuyasha's demon wouldn't heed and back down to this older demon currently spatting orders as to what he is permitted to do,and worse keeping his mate from him. His eyes growing more crimson as his anger and hatred only grew,to express the upcoming battle only to soon ,with Inuyashas demon quickly taking full control and in the end to take on his brother until his spirit gained what it desired. Once his demon succeeded in taking his human mind out of the equation ,Inuyasha's form rushed blindly to crash upon his brother with his claws flexed to strike. Before Inuyasha's hand brought forth down to Sesshomeru's form and tear through his flesh,Sesshomeru quickly moved to the side and missing the deadly claws only by inches. Now with Inuyashas hand firmly bent within Sesshomeru's vice grip hold of his fist,Sesshomeru warned for the last time for him to cease himself before reciprocations were placed. In the result of Sesshomeru's demands being ignored by his brother's demonic presence seething for him to comply with the return of his mate,and in his clouded mind. The Lord's hand swiftly pierced entering his brother's gut to subdue him. A arrow infused with miko power's was soon felt being aimed at him,looking back to see his comrades lifting their weapons momentarily until he nodded to their unanswered questions,except one .Kikyo. Foolish woman wouldn't take his confirmations that Sesshomeru only acted upon what needed to be done to sooth his brother's plight and not trying to kill him .

"Inuyasha,before I do it, I would suggest that you tell your wench to stand down"Sesshomeru threatened while removing his hand from his gut and firmly shaking off the remains coming from the entrails.

"Kikyo ,Don't."Inuyasha defeatedly spoken knowing now his brother was right in what Sesshomeru had done but didn't have to like it,while slowly returning to his hanyou form.

Standing near them Sango and Miroku,now returned upon Kirara moments before with their weapons lowered unbeknownst to them, what had occurred in their absence,and now stood in awe at the scene currently unraveling before to stand ,propping himself on Tetseseiga,Inuyasha limped to where Kikyo now stood. Inuyasha stubbornly growled possessively at Kouga on the way pass,and went to lower her hand that held the bow currently aimed at his brother softly with his own. Frustratingly seething at his plight as the remaining scent of his very lusting mate's scent wafted past his nose lightly before fading completely.

Slowly making his way to follow Sesshomeru ,Kouga began to feel bold after he was somewhat confident that he was far enough from that of Inuyasha and his comrades , and made effort to erect his typhoon. Sensing this with the dusty winds picking up slightly behind him, Inuyasha slowly turned to confirm his theory before taking action. Seeing that about a yard away, that the stinking wolf was currently making way to follow his brother in the direction towards his mate's hidden location,the hanyou smirked.

"Hey Sesshomeru! Inuyasha huskily ,possesively demanded from behind ,feeling his demon blood boil once again in fury.

The eldest of the demon lord's turned toward's the now coming typhoon making it's approach in his direction,understanding now what had made his brother's transformation emerge once more. Sesshomeru allowed some of his follow suit in his brother's lead set in place to show the unsuspecting wolf demon of his dire mistake if he chose to proceed with his futile path. Once the typhoon came within Sesshomeru's reach ,his hand swiftly blurred within the tightly spun weaves of air to snatch the wolf by it's throat,with Sesshomeru's claws.

Standing next to Sesshomeru ,Inuyasha's pissed off demonic form pushing his tired body in dominance to make his claim known to the dense and ignorant obsessed wolf. Sango and Miroku slowly making it to where they stood ,with Kikyo now standing behind them to see the current uprising unfold.

"This Sesshomeru thinks you need to avert from your path wolf before sudden death befalls you." Sesshomeru looked to his brother's form with bleeding eyes and Kikyo remained blindly standing by ,unknown at the moment by Inuyasha in his clouded mind .Sesshomeru smirked

"Wolf, I suggest you stay away from my mate,because if I sniff your rotten scent anywhere in the direction of the western territory.I assure you I will hunt you down just to kill you and then bring you back with my brother's Tenseiga just to savor the act of tearing you limb from limb once again!" Inuyasha threatened before the sudden surprised gasp from behind averted his hatred gaze.

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha turned to face the miko standing behind Sango with cold and somewhat pained emotions in her gaze.

"What do you care mutt when you can't decide between your mate and that of the courpse?"Kouga tauntingly glowered from Sesshomeru's now tightened grip ,realizing his mistake of not putting his foot in mouth.

"That isn't your concern wolf,but since you asked ,maybe it's time to inform my brother Inuyasha that as well."Sesshomeru taunted while looking at his brother's returned attention from the now retreating miko back,and to his eldest brother, before continuing.

"Inuyasha, " Sesshomeru stated in boredom to the days current flow of events

"What!" Inuyasha seethed in compliance stubbornly to his self's and brother's request

" This Sesshomeru will give you three days to get your current afflictions in order and return to claim your mate ,if you don't or not able to do so I will do what's needed to be done,to protect her and before her soul becomes undone ,killing her."

"What?" Inuyashas and Kouga's combined yells rang through the group in anger and confusion

"Lil brother you have placed a claim of intent on the miko to take her as your mate but apart of you still is torn between that and your past love for whatever reason is behind this Sesshomeru that you would even begin this claim when your spirit isn't ready to do so. Because of this ,after waiting until her soul accepts your claim ,now that she has,the miko's soul is allowing it ,craving for the bond to take hold and soon it will question why the claim hasn't been fulfilled. If it is not after the soul accepted this and have been prepared for it ,it becomes unstable without the bond of its mate's to bind it in place,and in the end begins to break apart and attack itself,until it is destroyed. Because of her presence needed in the final battle to rid her of Naraku this Sesshomeru cannot allow this to happen regardless of your present plight lil brother,so If you aren't able to come to terms and take your place as her mate. This Sesshomeru will step in and take your place to mark the Miko as mine to prevent this ,even if I have to kill you afterwards .So Wolf as this Sesshomeru stated before this doesn't concern you whether she stands as my brother's or this Sesshomeru's mate,she will stand to fight in the final battle against Naraku "Sesshomeru confirmed while removing his claws from that of the wolf throat and nodded at his departure.

Inuyasha's demon blood boiled once again ,while watching in surprise as his brother explained the strict motions to be played out if he wasn't able to collectively as a whole take Kagome as his mate . All of this before the likes of his brother took the sacrifice of taking a human mate he doesn't want,and to that how Kagome would be treated if that was so. The hanyou would not allow that to happen ,if he could help it ,in the end it will be himself who bound Kagome as his mate, before her demise occurs. Although that would include that his human side of himself would have to finally let go of the obligations and memories holding him to his past love so in the end he could merge the wants and desires of his demon self.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

My Bonding Obsession

Chapter Four Bound By Four ,Marked By two

By Inuyashas Youkai

"Three Days huh? !" Inuyasha said now back to his hanyou form looking at his brother

"Three days,lil brother ,Fix this!" Sesshomeru stated while retreating on his darkened cloud back to his castle leaving his brother to ponder his current plight.

Inuyasha stood in silence momentarily, with Sango and Miroku finally turning to leave in the direction back to Kaede's. Shortly after seeing them taking their leave ,Inuyasha also after taking a deep breath and sighing,also left the scene ,and although taking a different direction. The hanyou wandered until Inuyasha came upon a familiar sight,the Bone Eaters Well,without hesitation not wanting to be faced with the conversation of Kikyo yet,and jumped into it,allowing the blue hues of light consume him. After reemerging on the other side Inuyasha had made it to leap into the Sacred Tree,without anyone taking notice,to think.

After coming out of his concentrated haze ,thinking over what has happened up until now and his thoughts about what needed to be done .The hanyou noticing the fall of the sun and the moons uprising,and sighed on how much time he'd been in this his sanity collectively,and for Kikyo and Kagome sakes,finally jumped from the tree landing softly to the ground. Inuyasha headed slowly to the well , with a decision on his half cresent formed lips,needed to be spoken ,and told of the actions to end this.

Returning into the blue tunnel of light throwing him back into the other side,the way Inuyasha was thrusted roughly back into this time,he knew it already 's soul was splitting apart and her powers connected with the Shikon Jewell, as the well itself was also becoming slightly unstable ,now feeling relieved on the ability of returning.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air to search for the scent of his past love Kikyo with a sigh ,noticing that time wasn't on his side,and with the knowledge he had to be quick before Kikyo might do something stupid, with her alliance with hanyou knew that they didn't really need anything more adding to their groups tall list of things being stacked on them. Luckily Inuyasha had picked up her scent up pretty quickly that in his self hatred made him smirk ,the Gods tree. The hanyou couldn't miss the irony as to knowing at one time they shared the same spot ,just in a different time in their musings,and in life leading to different significances in their broken fates.

Arriving to the spot where Kikyo's scent led him,watching from behind her stoic form ,and now flinched in realizing his presence.

"I always knew when I returned to this life ,after when I lost you in death while you remained that the jewel would never grant me the chance to be with you once more,and do you know why?" Kikyo silently mused

" Why is that ,Kikyo?" Inuyasha sighed

"I was wrong while Kagome first arrived and she didn't come from this time .Whether or not she belongs here or not ,she does belong with was fate , in some way I take comfort that you won't be alone,and more so that maybe when I pass once more I might join her to reunite with you once that is not meant to be, my soul was already passed on in hell before I was brought back, because of my hatred and greed and for I couldn't love you as my reincarnated soul, now complete as her own can. She was never my copy,and it took me this long to see that I was never meant to be with you,and Kagome was.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked

"Go and be happy Inuyasha before its too late .I feel something is not right with her soul,it's go, I let you go with my blessing " Kikyo stated with tears in her eyes.

Before taking his leave Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a loving embrace and fiercely crashing his lips upon hers in thanks and farewell,then turning rushing to met his mate.

"Thankyou Kikyo!"

The hanyou quickly passed his friends ignoring their taunts and inquiries ,knowing that he couldn't waste anymore time if Inuyasha wanted to arrive where his mate was currently being held ,and before it was to late.

Thus Sesshomeru taking Inuyasha's intended for his own,the very thought of his grubby fingers laying one hand on his mate, made his blood boil ,and searing his only served to make him push harder to gain more speed. Hurriedly running to finish his claim to take Kagome as his mate ,while he felt his demon blood rise,and dominatingly taking over to possesses the moment to reach what was his.

Inuyasha's demon raged inside his chest ,while his human heart thumped in fear he would be to late, his form racing with Kagome's backpack firmly held, laced with her scent to keep him at bay .Up until this point ,as the hanyou leapt over the front gates leading up to his brother's fortress both enties that made up his hanyou heritage was working together and in sync, that is until he smelt it. Inuyasha blood completely knocked senseless, flooring his human side,leaving his demonic beast in control. Suddenly as soon as the strong whiff of desperate, strengthened ,and needy musk passed his sensitive to further his lustful rage and frustrating need to mark his mate, another scent swirled with hers,one that made him 's.

Bursting into the room seething to find the object that he possessively claimed to be his, was in the middle of a room submerged in candlelight ,and bound at the limbs by four Japanese maples trees. Sesshomeru's tall form bent on his knees and had just sunk his fangs deeply into her flesh, to end the final result of her shaking body revolting against her feuding soul, rejecting it. Inuyasha rushed to the other side to claim the other side following his brother's lead and sunk his fangs into the side of her neck to reclaim the woman he loved ,and taking her as his mate. It wasn't all he had to to ,Inuyasha knew this the moment his mate regained consciousness that the time would come that he would comsume her and take her body as well as the bond to her soul.

Inuyasha growled in warning to challenge his brother if he didn't leave them ,it is time to end this,and to finally take what was his. Sesshomeru returned with a feral growl of his own, before standing nude and retreating quickly away from the very dangerous situation about to unfold. Once noticing his brother's stink no longer lingered in the room ,Inuyashas barked,and ferally snarled to rouse his possession to awaken. The moment her eyes fluttered open,bleeding crimson orbs glared back at him lovingly while returning with a snarl of her 's demon now relishing the fact that her transformation had taken hold, slightly smirked ,emerging into a devilish grin of knew he could further take delight in enjoying. In the concept of ravishing and devouring his mate to his heart content ,without the fear of injuring her, and made his grin show his sharpened fangs poke out from either sides of his lips,with contempt. Further thrilling his lusty desires was that she was bound and by her strong musky scent ,his mate was already trapped ,waiting and submitting to the onslaught that he was none but eager to willingly succumb to her plead.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

My Bonding Obsession

~ Chapter Five ~

Forever Mine , Only Mine To Take & A Stubbornly Obsessive Wolf Often Almost Becomes A Dead Wolf

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Further thrilling his lusty desires was that she was bound , and held captive by her strong musky scent against his broken ,willing need to possess her. Kagome ,his mate was already trapped ,waiting and submitting to the onslaught that he was none but eager to willingly succumb to her plead._

_ Inuyasha ran his fingers down her completely exposed flesh , for him to captivate , and to devour alone , seen through his crimson eyes. As her scent only further pushed him to continue forth with his ministration, while his lips came crashing down upon the creamy visage that only awaited , and longing for his touch. _

_ In this now that he was here , with her, didn't want to rush things , but take his time to enjoy taking her , as his , and now that he knew that his possession was aware of his presence that was exactly what he was planning to do. Nibbling his way from the slope of her neck, down the curves of her backside, Inuyasha felt himself to become drawn to the emerging wetness , and only increasing the spicy scent that came from it , within her heated core. _

_ Sniffing closely from the spot of her inner thighs , after licking his way up to from her calves, and then flicked his tongue against and between her now glistening folds, inviting the pleasant pleads from his woman below. Though another scent soon emerged within the room to begin to tangle in with the ones the hanyou identified as theirs, and one that made him menacingly growl from within his throat, as his eyes quickly found the offensive intrusion upon their rather private union._

_Kouga ..._

_ ~A Stubbornly ,Obsessive Wolf Often Almost Becomes A Dead Wolf & __Becoming Only Mine ~_

_ Inuyasha's demon understood the wolf's presence , and took it as a threat , as he was obviously came here to cease his intent of rutting with , and taking his wench , as his chosen mate. Though as long as the wolf was made to understand that the wench was his , the demon within the hanyou couldn't much care , as to what he did afterward. So in turn Inuyasha's demon roared once again in warning for him to stay put , and not to interfere , or else ..._

_The wolf would be granted his deathwish , as he would deliver it swiftly , and then go back to his original task with thinking not another thought of it , for the delicsious morsel splayed , so entriguingly in front of his shaking body ,pulsing with desire, and he wasn't about to release her , not where he finally had her where she was wanted . Underneath him , __as he drank in all of her whole , teasing her , until she submitted to him like a mate should, begging him , and only him , to please her. _

_ Returning to the task at hand seeing as though the wolf hadn't yet moved from his original spot , as Inuyasha lowered himself so he was level to her dripping heat , then roughly pulled her restrained body to force her pussy to his lips , while he began to suckle hungrily on them , and further teased when slipping his tongue inside , to join the onslaut of his playful claws , stroking her clit ._

_"Inu Yasha ..!" Kagome's demon whined huskily _

_" Yes , Bitch .. Tell me ...? Inuyasha's demon hoarse voice pushed from his lips darkly, continuing his wrath on his bitch._

_ Though against his upmost dislike the coming footsteps approaching closer, and too close to his intended mate for his liking, only proved that Kouga hadn't taken heed of his warning , and contrare to his wish that he had left , finding him still here , angered him. Tearing himself away frustratedly , as he soon told of his dislike towards the wolf's ignorance , growling , and snarling at the intruder , while the soon too be claimed hanyouess whined pitfully for the loss of tortuous warmth , now alluding her._

_"Inu Yasha , Please ..."_

_ Hearing her sultry pleads tore him from Kouga slightly , with one eye still watching him, the other laid attention upon his mate. _

_"Yes Bitch ..?" Inuyasha growled into her ear before licking the edges, and nibbling at its tip._

_"First take me , Make me yours .. We can finish later..Please!"_

_ Without words , or confirmation, only a shudering warmth down his spine to his groin made him moan in response to her plead, and soon slid his length across the slick folds of his mate. Bending slightly so he could whisper his response , after on the way kissing and biting the flesh along her neck , up from her pulse point, while keeping one eye on the still persistant wolf , and now making his way further towards them._

_"Ready to be mine wench?"Inuyasha taunted while rubbing his throbbing cock against her pulsing heat ,only willing him inside her ._

_"Yes ... Inuyasha ... Hmm Take me .. Take me now!"_

_ Wrapping his clawed fingertips ,around her thighs tightly , from behind , as his claws dug into her unmarred flesh , now bearing the mark of his claws within her broken skin , and Inuyasha soon became more excited to glimpse the sight of the small rivers of crimson flowing from them , all the more urging him to continue._

_ Soon with one thrust into her tight wet crevace , wrapping tortuously pleasing __around his member, gave the demon the desire to take the willing wench rough , and hard, only because she had turned him on to that extent ._

_" Oh god Bitch !Fuck ,you feel so good ! You like that wench ? You like when I take you like this ! " Inuyasha moaned while his motions to pound her hard , and rough became known as soon as he made the first plunge into her tight awaiting heat.._

_"Inu Yasha ! Yes ! Oh Yes ! Take me ! Take it all !"_

_"Submit to me Bitch ! Cum for me Wench! Cum with Me Bitch , and I'll take you!" Inuyasha prodded knowing that she was soon approaching her end , as her walls tightening around him , only gave proof to it, and almost faltered in his restraint , while his ministrations became more feral to bring them to explode , so that he could mark her.._

_"Inuyasha " Kagome wailed out as she came_

_"Kagome !"Inuyasha roared out as he soon joined her , as his fangs sought the spot on her neck , and bit down, sinking them into her flesh, while he was savoring the sweet taste that greeted him._

_ Inuyasha soon released her from the ties that bound her with the flick of his claws , only after warning her that she wasn't to leave this room , or she would face the consequences, in a almost tainting way ,saying to do the opposite just so he could punish her, before facing once again the unwanted intruder . _

_Kouga_

_Then it became known that it was long overdue to deal with wolf, and soon return for more , from his mate..For he wasn't done with her, No...Not by a longshot .. If it were up to him , his mate would not step one foot out of the room. _

_ Inuyasha gave one last glance at his mate now slumbering ,wrapped within his haori , seeing that she was tended to before kissing her , then dragging out the wolf outside, and decided to play with his prey a little , before he showed him how scary he could be when refering to his mate ...Especially because whatever he had in store , there was nobody present to stop him..  
><em>

_Inuyasha smirked darkly , as his most sinister thoughts for what he would do to the wolf if he ever had the chance, and the time was now upon him to test them out without any interuption, while his mate slept_

_TBC... _


	6. Chapter 6

My Bonding Obsession

~ Chapter Six ~

A Mate's Fury & A Disobediant Mate

By Inuyashas Youkai

_ Inuyasha soon released her from the ties that bound her with the flick of his claws , only after warning her that she wasn't to leave this room , or she would face the consequences, in a almost tainting way ,saying to do the opposite just so he could punish her, before facing once again the unwanted intruder . _

_Kouga_

_Then it became known that it was long overdue to deal with wolf, and soon return for more , from his mate..For he wasn't done with her, No...Not by a longshot .. If it were up to him , his mate would not step one foot out of the room. _

_Inuyasha gave one last glance at his mate now slumbering ,wrapped within his haori , seeing that she was tended to before kissing her , then dragging out the wolf outside, and decided to play with his prey a little , before he showed him how scary he could be when refering to his mate ..._

_Especially because whatever he had in store , there was nobody present to stop him.._

_Inuyasha smirked darkly , as his most sinister thoughts for what he would do to the wolf if he ever had the chance, and the time was now upon him to test them out without any interuption, while his mate slept.._

So as long as the hanyou didn't in fact kill the stupid wolf , then he can always make he wish he had. Allowing some of a transformation to take hold, Inuyasha released his demonside, so that his rage can assist him in achieving fear in the fleebag to once and for all to stay away from his mate , because she was his, and nothing that he was going to do would be proven to be otherwise.

Crimson eyes glared from within his hardened gaze ,as he stared at the intruding threat menacingly as the wolf stood in the spot where Inuyasha had thrown him , defensively , and readyto attack . Smiling like a chesire cat , Inuyasha was maddenly estactic for his opponents currents actions because it would prove for a challenge for him, and now that's what he wanted , one that would have Kouga's ass begging him for mercy.

" So you thought you can come , and steal my mate , do you ?"Inuyasha raged,

" No I was coming to take back what's mine ! "Kouga growled swining at him

"Really ? Weren't you there watching us stupid ! She was begging me to take her , and I was only willingly to please!"Inuyasha taunted as he kept purposely missing his punches to torment the wolf further .

"No you did something to make her turn on me mutt ! She was mine to begin with before any of this ! "Kouga argued.

" I only did what she wanted .. She wanted me as her mate , I gave that to her , as I had intended anyway but none of that matters when she's mine now .. Now you need to back off heathen!"Inuyasha sneered threatenly , before he leapt to attack the wolf , lost control of his demon in his rage, and both created a dustdevil as they both rolled down hill..

Claws , fangs , growls, and punches were thrown as dirt , and mudd was brought with it, finding each other quite equally matched in fair battle, but playing dirty was all the hanyou when it came to love and a distance it would have appeared like a common cat fight , but other than that either one was indestinguishable to what they were because they were matted with dirt . Once they had gotten upon a patch of grass , and separating , it seemed that the hanyou had caught something from not far away that gave him exactly what he was looking for .

It had appeared that nearby was a smelly pile of rancid shit just smiling happily waiting for its favorite idiot , and boy did the hanyou have one for it . Smirking as if to appear innocent , and acting like he was still throwing punches here and there , but in fact was inching them towards the smelly pile sitting there , executed at the exact moment . Once the hanyou had the wolf right were he wanted him , Inuyasha threw back his fist ,then with the fury he had for the wolf attempting to steal what was his, he slammed its weight upon Kouga's skull , and sending him back with a squish into the shit ..

The pile in which upon closer inspection was mixed with maggots , fly's, and some white gooey type of liquid , one that burned his nose with ammoniated salt .. All one happy pile of discusting crap just like Kouga , and in his opinion they could be merry together , because he knew once his mate got a whiff of his new stentch with her new hanyou nose , Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry about him getting too close for awhile.. Snickering evilly to himself as he left to go clean himself , then heading back to his mate , and leaving behind the unconsciously smiling oblivious wolf , one that was most likely dreaming of his mate too..

'Bastard ! Although when I get home ..I get to have the real thing , then taunt him with what I have that he can't , because she's mine !'

As soon Inuyasha came back from the springs , the hanyou soon found that his mate wasn't where he had left her , and that made him excited that maybe he would be able now finish what he started with her before now that he had gotten rid of their pest .. Smiling devilishly , as the knowledge that soon, when he had finally tracked his bitch , she was his , and his alone to devour once again ... This time nothing would prevent the wrath for her disobedience , and one that he was eagerly willing to give...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

My Bonding Obsession

~ Chapter Seven ~

Bathing With Sweetness

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once Inuyasha had come to where he found his very naughty hanyouess mate , purposely disobeying his instructions to stay put, and seen that she was outside picking flowers with Rin, as Sesshomeru was nearby watching . Although when he had come within their immediate vacinity , his presence brought on some rather unpleasant reponse from the ones standing within his presence when his arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders..

"Pee Ew , Inuyasha what did you do roll around in a pile of shit ! "his mate stated nasally through her lips , as she tried to step away from the most petrid stench .

"Certainly you haven't done so , at least this Sesshomeru hopes not ..It was bad enough that you had reduced yourself to a life condemed with the bitter rotten taste of decaying courpses ,and graveyard soul ... You are supposed to be going up , not falling behind when you have such a rather appropriate mate , with the miko here.."

"Yasha , you wouldn't really play with poo would you , that gross!I mean why would you want to , or be amused with something that comes out of you anyway ?"Rin asked curiously discusted...

"No ! ..Hell No!...Why you!... And no!" Inuyasha spat ..

"Come on Inuyasha , lets go !" Kagome called over her shoulders , as her form was retreating , and expecting that her hanyou would follow.

"Where are we going , Kagome?" Inuyasha asked dumbfoundedly.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Kagome teased while wagging her fingers summoning him cutely to follow after, then slowly started to skip away until she gained the momentum to give into a fast paced run.

" Hey ! " Inuyasha quickly turned away , ignoring the others presence as he ran past Sesshomaru , and Rin , following Kagome's scent trail.

Upon finding her in a nearby spring , nude , as her kimono won prior had immediately fallen , and pooled around her ankles when he had broken through the concealing trees. Kagome , then slowly walked towards the steaming pool of liquid bubbling up to meet her willing flesh , as it rose past her hips , and knowingly that she had someone watching her. As the hanyou watched , completely frozen by the enticing view that caught his eyes pinned to the sight Kagome had flawlessly made to create for him to lure the hanyou under her control, willingly .

"Kagome..." Inuyasha croaked..

" Well , care to join me , or would you rather just stand there , catching flies !"

"No .. Yes .. I mean , Yes I want to join you , no I don't insist on catching flies.. Hey you stole my line ...!" Inuyasha gasped quitely.

"Confused are we? What do you mean , I didn't steal anything ?"

"No I am not confused , but you ... Wow ! Yes you did don't you remember I had said the very same thing to you once , a long time ago.. "Inuyasha muttered , as he began to quickly rip of his clothes then hurry to met her in the water , as he leapt in , and pulled her underneath with him.

While underneath the waters current , Inuyasha had pulled her body close , and sealed his lips over hers, until they risen past the surface , and still held on to each other within their arms .

"What the hell was that for ? " Kagome sputtered , trying to get the water out from her mouth ..

"Oh I don't know , maybe getting the stink of wolf off you !"

"Wait I don't -"

"It sounded good though didn't it ?" Inuyasha teased as he dunked underwater before her hand could lay in a good swat ..

Although soon enough , the hanyou did come up again , and all became serious when both had met each others eyes .. Inuyasha held her , then rose one hand to stroke it against her cheek , taking a deep breath , and releasing it before saying ...

" Damn , your beautiful .."

"Thankyou , my handsome hanyou ... " Kagome sighed leaning her head upon her shoulders then ammending ...

"Inuyasha ..?"

"Hmmm ?" The hanyou muttered from within her locks of ink .

"You still stink ! If you plan to continue this ... We have to get rid of the smell... How can you not smell it !"

"Shhhh.. " Inuyasha whispered , then placed a finger upon her lips ...

"Huh ?"

Without answering , the hanyou then reached over to where her supplies were sat , grabbing the soap, shampoo , two washcloths , then began lathering one up , lightly brushing the material over her curves, and ones that were consistantly dripping with droplets of water from them ,just waiting to be licked off. Kagome , following the muffled moan from his loving touched did the same as her hanyou , for the promise within his eyes , as they hungrily grazed down her bare flesh told of something rather enticing for them both afterwards.

TBC...


End file.
